ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Krayt of the Covenant
Krayt of the Covenant is a booster pack created by Krayt and contains at least 100 cards. It introduces the Doomsday archetype, which centers around using the "Doomsday Clock". This pack also introduces the Cosmic archetype. The Cosmic/Cosmic Dragon cards revolve around quickly overpowering your opponent, though their weaknesses include needing specific supports to function properly. Three Cosmic Shade monsters were also introduced in this set and more are planned to be released as a type of antagonist group to the Cosmic Dragons. Photon Ring Blast was also released in this pack to add a support to the , specifically . *Cards in the Pack *Card Types *List of Cards Cards in the Pack 3 Secret Rares / 18 Ultra Rares / 7 Super Rares / 19 Rares / 54 Commons Card Types N/A List of Cards KOTC-000: Doomsday Clock (ScR) KOTC-001: Doomsday Device ® KOTC-002: Doomsday Event 1 © KOTC-003: Doomsday Event 2 © KOTC-004: Doomsday Cult Horseman (SR) KOTC-005: Doomsday Cult Soldier © KOTC-006: Doomsday Clock Tower (UR) KOTC-007: Photon Ring Blast ® KOTC-008: Gauntlet of Kressh the Younger © KOTC-009: Yoke of Seeming © KOTC-010: Helm of Dathka Graush © KOTC-011: Eye of Horak-Mul © KOTC-012: Muur Talisman ® KOTC-013: Power of the Dark Side (SR) KOTC-014: Covenant Assembly Line © KOTC-015: Honor Guard Wraith © KOTC-016: The Covenant- Scarab Tank (UR) KOTC-017: Flood Spore © KOTC-018: Moranda, Cosmic Cyber AI (UR) KOTC-019: Moranda - The Divine One (ScR) KOTC-020: Cosmic Angelic Guardian (SR) KOTC-021: Cosmic Creation - Coming of the Divine One ® KOTC-022: Power of the Divine One (UR) KOTC-023: Post-Doomsday Dragonrider © KOTC-024: Cosmic Defense © KOTC-025: Cosmic Dragon of the Sky © KOTC-026: Cosmic Dragon of the Sea © KOTC-027: Cosmic Dragon of Fire and Ice © KOTC-028: Cosmic Dragon of the Blue Flame © KOTC-029: Cosmic Dragon of the Red Flame © KOTC-030: Cosmic Dragon of the Green Flame © KOTC-031: Cosmic Dragon of Darkness © KOTC-032: Cosmic Dragon of Light ® KOTC-033: Cosmic Dragon (Krayt's) (UR) KOTC-034: Cosmic Gather © KOTC-035: Cosmic Seal © KOTC-036: Halt of the Clock ® KOTC-037: Doomsday Event 3 © KOTC-038: Doomsday Event 4 © KOTC-039: Doomsday Event 5 (UR) KOTC-040: Sword of Ieldis © KOTC-041: Doomsday Cult Leaders - Horsemen of Apocalypse (UR) KOTC-042: Doomsday Cult Hideout ® KOTC-043: Doomsday Isle (SR) KOTC-044: Kressh's War Sword ® KOTC-045: Nihilus Mask © KOTC-046: Sith Spellbook © KOTC-047: Sith Holocron © KOTC-048: Tomes of Freedon Nadd © KOTC-049: Strato-Sentinal ® KOTC-050: Bane's Heart © KOTC-051: Thought Bomb (SR) KOTC-052: Cosmic Fate (UR) KOTC-053: Cosmic Countdown Dragon of the End (UR) KOTC-054: Cosmic Dragon of Bane (UR) KOTC-055: Cosmic Trainer © KOTC-056: Cosmic Roar © KOTC-057: Cosmic Completion © KOTC-058: Cosmic Dragon Knight - Brutul ® KOTC-059: Forceful Retreat © KOTC-060: Cosmic Assault ® KOTC-061: Cosmic Fortress © KOTC-062: Spirit of the Dragon of Bane (UR) KOTC-063: Cosmic Dragon Healer © KOTC-064: Cosmic Sorceress © KOTC-065: Sorceress' Transformation © KOTC-066: Cosmic Dragoness ® KOTC-067: Cosmic Dragonkeeper ® KOTC-068: Cosmic Time Emperor (UR) KOTC-069: Cosmic Possession ® KOTC-070: Temple of the Divine One (SR) KOTC-071: Cosmic Lightning © KOTC-072: Cosmic Summoner Dragon ® KOTC-073: Grand Cosmic Dragon (UR) KOTC-074: Cosmic Light © KOTC-075: Keeper of the Galaxy ® KOTC-076: Cosmic Machine Dragon (SR) KOTC-077: Cosmic Safety © KOTC-078: Cosmic Spirit ® KOTC-079: Cosmic Angel (UR) KOTC-080: Cosmic Machine Dragon 2 (UR) KOTC-081: Armored Cosmic Dragon of the Meteors © KOTC-082: Cosmic Capture © KOTC-083: Cosmic Dragon - Darkshade ® KOTC-084: Shade of Corruption (UR) KOTC-085: Cosmic Dragon - Darkfade ® KOTC-086: Cosmic Darkshade Fading Dragon (UR) KOTC-087: Cosmic Dragon of the Volcano © KOTC-088: Cosmic Protector © KOTC-089: Cosmic Warrior - Naresha © KOTC-090: Flame of the Cosmic Dragon of the Forest © KOTC-091: Mystic Cosmic Dragon (ScR) KOTC-092: Cosmic Flaming Dragon © KOTC-093: Cosmic Dragon Priestess © KOTC-094: Cosmic Dragon Guardian © KOTC-095: Cosmic Archivist © KOTC-096: Exploding Cosmic Dragon (Krayt's) © KOTC-097: Cosmic Shade Sorceress © KOTC-098: Cosmic Shade Beast © KOTC-099: Cosmic Shade Vanguard © KOTC-100: Cosmic Galactic Dragon (UR) Category:Booster Pack